


Cage

by Scarlet_Storm



Category: The Walking Dead(TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Storm/pseuds/Scarlet_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是一个读完TWD官方小说的痴汉对于《逆袭》里州长的日常人际关♂系的设想。我也不知道我在写什么（。）如果你想的话可以管它叫做“州长的一天”（不</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage

美国南部的清晨总是让人舒心的。  
围墙外的树林和草坪里升腾着灰白色的薄雾，初冬寒冷的空气混着土壤的腥味和树叶的清香，就如同一粒薄荷糖那样沁人心脾。  
州长掀开身上的被子，坐了起来。他的身子是赤裸的——苍白得近乎透明的皮肤包裹着他瘦削却高挑的身躯，如果有人仔细地观察他的话，就能看见深色的静脉蜿蜒着，在表皮之下搏动。  
州长向前走到窗边，伸出手拉开了窗户。湿冷的寒气从窗缝间钻入室内，他望着窗外有些模糊的景物，深深地吸了一口气。胸腔受到寒冷空气的刺激而剧烈地收缩，州长突然低下头闷声咳嗽起来。每到一年的这个时候，他的肺就尤其脆弱。  
身后床上的女人似乎是感受到了房间里温度的变化，发出连续的、咕噜声般的抱怨。  
州长关上窗户回过头去，嘴角上扬，轻笑着低声说：“该醒醒了，小猫。”  
于是女人在枕头上留恋地蹭了蹭之后也撑起了身子；她金色的发丝有些蓬乱，垂下来遮住了半个形状完美的乳房。州长走回床边坐下，帮她抚平头发。女人撑着身子接近他，声音里透着慵懒，“嗯……我们度过了一个相当美好的夜晚，不是吗？”她摩挲着州长有着些许青灰色胡茬的下巴，手指绕着他及肩的浓密黑发。“……你对伍德伯里的姑娘来说总是很神秘，”她眨着眼睛，突然伸出涂着红色美甲的手指掐了掐男人的胸部，州长对此报以一个微笑。“神秘……而且诱人。”  
女人探着头去啃咬他的耳垂，然后顺着颈部一路向下；昨晚遗留下来的口红印痕再次被唾液润湿，女人捧起他的脸，作势要吻，却被州长偏着脸躲开。“天呐，放过我吧，基蒂——我还有一天的工作要做呢。”  
女人有些不满地放开了他。“好吧，我理解，”她恋恋不舍地起身，走到一边套上散落的皮裤和短裙，州长则一言不发地穿上他的长裤、衬衫和靴子。  
在把基蒂送出房门之后，他走回客厅，拽下了一旁遮住高大的水缸的红色天鹅绒布料，然后在沙发上坐下，点燃了一支香烟。  
在惨白的冷光灯下，水箱里的人头张着嘴，它们腐烂发白的喉咙里冒出一串串气泡，浑浊凹陷的眼珠缓慢地转动着，但无一遗漏，全部都是齐刷刷地盯着他。  
州长窝在沙发里，烟雾弥漫着遮住了视线，不过他也依然注视着那些人头——它们泡在福尔马林里的肿胀的面孔扭曲着，丑陋的黄牙和半腐烂的舌头如同蛆虫一般，头发漂浮在水箱中，像是张牙舞爪的蜘蛛。州长能一个个地辩识出它们生前的职业和身份：厨师，妓女，前橄榄球运动员，饱受虐待的母亲，在玩耍时不慎受伤的孩子，磕药的小子……无论它们活着的时候都是什么，有着怎样的过去，现在它们都乖乖地待在他的水箱里，腐烂着，因为失去了身体而虚弱无力。  
州长看着这些形态各异的人头，突然一阵恶心。他丢开吸了一半的香烟，又一次咳嗽起来，直咳得满脸眼泪，上气不接下气，仿佛要把肺吐出来。他从沙发中滑到地上，清瘦的身体震动着，两腿微微发抖，过了好久才平稳住呼吸。  
州长靠着桌脚，他的脸庞藏在阴影里，看不清表情。不知道过了多长时间，他终于支起身体，拿起桌上的烟，狠狠嘬着烟蒂，暗红的烟头烫到了他的手指，他却浑然不知。  
良久，他才在烟灰缸里把烟头掐灭，从地毯上站起来穿好衣服。他拿下衣架上那件黑色的旧风衣，把它披在身上，走出门去。

早晨的微风里带着一丝冷意，阳光从云层的缝隙中直射下来，州长在暖黄色的光芒中眯起眼睛。他沿着小镇的街道向前走着，看着镇子里的居民开始了新的一天的工作，整个伍德伯里开始在冬日的晨光中苏醒。  
州长直走到防护的围墙边，顺着木板搭的梯子爬到围墙上。巡逻的士兵早已守在墙头上，冲锋枪正瞄准着不远处的树林——有几只循着昨夜的声音而来的行尸正一瘸一拐地走出林间的雾气，浑然不知自己已然成为了机枪的目标。  
马丁内斯站在一旁，正向着围墙下面张望，一件溅着泥点的棕色皮夹克披在身上，他牛仔裤的腰带里插着一把点二二的鲁格枪。看见州长向他走来，他把那张英俊的脸转了过来，吐掉嘴里的稻草。“目前一切正常，”马丁内斯说着指了指不远处的几只行尸，“那都是被昨晚赛马场的欢呼声吸引过来的，不算是什么威胁，一会儿等它们进了射程就能很快解决掉。”  
州长在马丁内斯的对面叉腰站定，他黑得发亮的靴子染上了点点泥水，老旧的名牌风衣上有几个不算小的破洞，不过并不影响他整个人意气风发的形象。“你对昨晚我安排的表演有什么看法，马丁？”马丁内斯正忙着鼓捣他那个快报废的打火机，它好像在被雨水泡过以后就再也打不了火了。他从口袋里抽出一支万宝路递给州长，后者却摆摆手拒绝了。  
州长走到马丁内斯身边，掏出自己的打火机，点燃了对方嘴里叼着的香烟。马丁内斯抬起头来，斜着眼睛看他。“战犯和角斗士，哈？还挺有创意的。不得不说，现在的人都被丧尸弄坏了脑子，他们就需要这个。”  
州长搂着二把手的脖子，得意地挑起一个笑容，这让他看起来像是一头盯准了猎物的狼。“是的，你说的没错。这年头人们需要发泄，都想看刺激的，场面越大越好……最好要见点儿血。我在想着还有什么东西能吸引他们的注意力。”  
马丁内斯点点头，视线飘向远处，似乎早就习惯了州长这种在外人看来异常亲近的举动。“就这周，明天晚上，我会再举行一场角斗……绝对别开生面，你就等着看好戏吧。”州长的声音由于兴奋而有些颤抖，他拍了拍马丁内斯的肩，转身走开了。“我去西边的防线看看，昨天那里的围墙出了点状况，你继续忙着吧。”  
马丁内斯吐出一口烟气，目送着州长那穿着长风衣的背影消失在街道尽头的拐角处。  
州长走在道路右侧，在去小镇西边的过程中看见一队全副武装的人正坐上卡车后方的车厢，准备出去寻找补给。州长向他们挥手打了招呼，他们也点头报以回应。  
州长并没有像他对马丁内斯说的那样到围墙上巡视，而是路线一变，直冲着那座几层的公寓楼走去。他径直走上公寓楼的二楼，用腰间的钥匙打开了生锈的铁门，然后走了进去。屋子里很暗，仅有的几扇窗户也都拉着窗帘，州长打开墙上的电灯开关，昏黄的光线照亮了室内。“该起床了，亲爱的。”  
屋子里的空气腐臭难闻，洗涤剂的味道混着血腥味和酸味，还有尿液和灰尘的气味，几乎让人难以忍受。地板和墙纸上滴着暗黑色的血迹，还有一些根本分辨不出是什么的碎渣和看起来像是骨头的粉末。州长似乎对这一切毫不在意，他脸上的表情少见地温柔平和，有着修长指节的手戴上特制的乳胶手套，提起一边的铁皮桶，在里面仔细地挑拣着。桶外壁半凝固的血液结成黑紫色的血块，看起来异常可怕。可州长的表情却是那样的专注认真，仿佛是在为要过生日的小女儿挑选一件合适的公主裙。  
一旁的小丧尸在听到脚步声之后立刻活跃了起来，她纤细的手指抠着脖子上的项圈，指甲缝里满是黑色的污泥，毫无血色的小嘴张开，腐烂的喉咙里发出渴望的嘶叫声，栓住她脖子的细铁链被抻得绷直了。“嘘……”州长戴着手套的手在唇前竖起食指，手套上的鲜血还在往下滴着。“别急，让伯伯仔细给你挑几块好的当早餐。你喜欢吃胸脯肉吗？”  
“潘妮”闻见了桶里的血腥味，恼怒地伸出手抓挠着，但始终和州长隔着一臂的距离。“放轻松，宝贝，马上就好……”  
州长轻轻哼起了摇篮曲。他拣出一大块肉，丢给饥饿的小丧尸，肉里白色的肋骨被特意砸成了碎块便于食用。  
州长躬下身子，关心地看着“潘妮”狼吞虎咽地进食，好像是在担忧她会卡了嗓子。片刻后他在地板上坐了下来，伸手拿过桌子上的半瓶波本威士忌喝了一口。酒精火辣辣地扫过喉间，州长的眼睛一刻不离潘妮，连眉头也没有皱一下。  
每当他看着丧尸化的潘妮，就会想起很久以前，在惊变还没有发生的时候，小女孩背着红色的书包上下学的样子。还有潘妮在公园里滑滑梯的样子，她圆嘟嘟的小脸因为激动泛起粉色，睫毛闪动着……又或者是在五岁时的生日聚会上，她拽着萨拉的衣角，背后是五颜六色的彩带和气球，欣喜地收下伯伯送给她的礼物……菲利普•布莱克的记忆和那个叫做“布莱恩”的男人的记忆混杂在一起，令他难以分辨。他几乎忘了自己是谁了：他似乎就是菲利普，那个曾经因为在车祸中失去妻子而痛不欲生的丈夫，那个在入狱的时候对女儿万般留恋的父亲，那个在破败的公寓楼里对着“潘妮”讲三只小猪的故事的男人……但又好像不是。菲利普不会像现在的他这样怀念过去，不会像布莱恩一样会感到孤独和迷茫，而且把自己的软弱无能暴露在外。  
想要完全成为菲利普•布莱克，他还有很长的路要走。  
州长将瓶子里剩下的酒液一饮而尽，已经用完餐的“潘妮”正用布满云翳的双眼注视着他，似乎依然没有吃饱。他看了看小女孩，转身在铁桶里又挑出了几小块肉——如果仔细观察，就会发现它们是人的脚趾。州长从地上站起来，把脚趾扔给小丧尸，然后拍了拍她的头。“这是你的餐后甜点，孩子。”  
“潘妮”发出一声受到威胁般的低吼，但并没有对州长发起攻击。在她看来，手里的“甜点”似乎比眼前这个男人身上可望不可即的新鲜血肉要来的实际。  
州长似乎很满意“潘妮”的顺从，他棱角分明的脸上露出一丝喜悦，嘴里嘟囔着些乖姑娘之类的话，就从她的身边退开，留她一个人享受丰富的“餐后甜点”。  
州长在离开圈养“潘妮”的小屋之后又去了角斗场一趟。他看了一会儿手下切割尸体的进度，然后又绕到了另一间屋子的前面——那是他关住他的丧尸“斗士”的地方。有人定时会把热气腾腾的、血淋淋的尸块喂给它们，让它们保持精力充沛，以保证第二天的角斗正常进行。  
州长在赛马场里转了好几圈，事实上他早已经熟悉了场地的每一个细节。他算好了铁链的长度和两个犯人进行决斗时圈子的大小，追光灯的角度、亮起的时刻以及舞台效果……直到确认一切都在他的掌控之中才放心离开。  
这场畸形秀决不允许任何一丁点的差错出现。  
在把一切都办好之后，州长揉了揉太阳穴，他觉得有些累了——也许这时候放松一下才是最好的选择。在喝掉多半瓶的波本威士忌之后他的脑袋有点晕乎乎的，似乎陷入了某种亢奋的状态之中。他不像一个老酒鬼一样乐于感受这种状态，只希望酒劲快点过去。  
午后的天空阴沉了下来，阳光渐渐变得暗了，远处山丘之后传来沉闷的雷声。州长从赛马场里出来，在街上随意地走着。突然间，他又看见了马丁内斯——二把手应该是刚刚换班回来，正准备走回自己的公寓。马丁内斯第一时间注意到了他，州长也借此机会大跨步追上了前者。  
“你看起来好像心事重重，”州长与马丁内斯并排前行，似乎是戏谑地说道。“为什么不跟我讲讲呢？”马丁内斯抬起头，张了张嘴嘴，却欲言又止。“我昨晚又梦见她了，”英俊的二把手这样说，眼里流露出感伤，“她……不是很好。”  
“噢，那可真是让人伤心。不过……”州长又笑了起来，脸上的肌肉由于旧伤抽搐了几下，“我们总是会梦见亡灵。”  
马丁内斯没有继续讲话，转而去观察路面上的石子。  
“介意我到你家喝一杯吗？”  
马丁内斯将脚下的石块踢向路边。“来吧。”

就如同他善于用那把珠光手柄的点二二鲁格枪一样，马丁内斯在性事上也是一把好手。州长环住马丁内斯的脖颈，把后者顶在沙发里——伍德伯里的二把手深情地抚摸着州长的腰侧，拽下他的风衣和裤子，掀起那在冬季略显单薄的衬衫。州长挑逗般地在马丁内斯的耳旁吹气，满嘴都是威士忌的味道，那双苍白却漂亮的手一颗一颗地解开夹克的扣子，拉下洗得发白的牛仔裤的拉链。  
酒精冲击着他的理智，他甚至有点等不及了——这显然不是他和马丁内斯的第一次，却仍然像往常一样值得期待。透明的润滑油从股缝里流淌出来，马丁内斯搓揉着州长的两片臀瓣，直到它们因摩擦而变成粉红的颜色，引得对方发出轻轻的嘶声。州长的黑发披散在肩上，他缺乏血色的皮肤此刻因为性欲和激动从脖颈和锁骨一路红到耳根，喉结饥渴地滚动着，双唇少见地红润。他紧紧地抓住皮质的沙发背，直抓得指节发白，吐出的字眼就如同恶魔的低语。“进来，马丁内斯……我想要你。”  
马丁内斯的阴茎在州长的穴口处游移，两个人的下体都被润滑油弄得湿淋淋的。前者开始在他裸露的肌肤上亲吻、吮吸，在这里的统治者的体表留下红色的牙印。州长的衬衫被褪到胸口上方，马丁内斯的舌头在他深色的挺立的乳头上打圈，用唾液把它们弄得湿润。州长只能用牙齿叼住衬衫的下摆，粗重地呼吸着，眼里充盈着生理性的泪水，迷离的目光在马丁内斯的身上来回打量。  
从前端开始，马丁内斯的阴茎开始借着润滑慢慢顶入。州长哼了一声，挺起腰把对方的性器官一寸寸纳入体内，直没到底。被填满的感觉便是后穴酸胀难忍，州长仰起头，喉咙里溢出难耐的呻吟。他们缓了片刻，在马丁内斯确认伴侣已经适应了后穴里的异物之后，他便开始动了起来——阴茎在州长的身体里缓慢地抽插着，一些润滑油顺着大腿内侧流到沙发面上。这淫靡的动作在寂静得只有喘息的室内激起粘稠的水声，马丁内斯的抽插的速度逐渐加快，他的双手用力抓住州长瘦削的胯部，囊袋击打着红得发胀的臀瓣。  
州长尽力分开自己的双腿，让对方的抽送动作畅通无阻；他的两手撑在沙发上，向前挺动着胯部，以便于马丁内斯能够更好地掌控他。快感如同潮水般冲刷着他的身体，马丁内斯总是能找到那让他喜悦满足得抽搐的那一点——二把手顶得他左右摇晃，他在这重重的刺激下几乎神志不清。  
阴茎上凸起的青筋摩擦着他敏感的内壁，让肠壁愉悦得难以控制地收缩，从而紧密包裹住身下人的肉柱。州长呢喃着些模糊的话语，在马丁内斯又重又急的抽送下被撞得粉碎，几乎不成语句。“马……马丁内斯……”他低声呼唤着对方的名字，呼吸急促而兴奋，“该死的，我不行了……”  
马丁内斯卖力地舔弄着州长胸口上的肌肤，啃咬他裸露的手腕，把食指和拇指探入州长暖湿的口中。要是平时，小镇的统治者肯定不会给他机会让他做这种明显出格的事情，可是现在情欲已经彻底地接管了这具放荡的身体，州长早已管不了那么多了。他对着马丁内斯的食指和拇指吮吸起来，火热而潮湿的口腔内壁把对方的指节紧紧裹住，舌头迫不及待地缠绕在指尖，来不及吞下的唾液便顺着唇角滑下，滴滴答答地落在锁骨上。  
他的后穴被摩擦得有些发木，但很快，酥麻的快感就涌了上来——他觉得自己的脑子快要坏掉了，似乎这世界一切的声响和光芒都离他远去，剩下的只是再真切、再确实不过的触摸。两片唇瓣覆上他的双唇，唇舌间不断地纠缠着，这个把他搂在怀里的男人似乎正想以此榨干他所有的精力。  
他抓着马丁内斯后颈的头发，屏住呼吸——州长的双腿因为即将到来的高潮而发着抖，肠壁一阵一阵地痉挛，阴茎在两腿间挺立着，从顶端流出透明的前液。州长几乎说不出话了，他的呻吟转成像哨子般尖锐的气音，身子在马丁内斯的掌中无力地晃动着。很快他就射了出来——白浊溅上他的小腹，州长发出一声满足的啜泣，把马丁内斯的性器完全吞入自己的身体。  
马丁内斯低吼着，加快了顶弄的速度，他攥着州长胯部的双手因为压力而留下红色的掌印。高潮给这具肉体所带来的快感还没有过去，此时的后穴格外敏感，州长的眼泪在眼眶里打转，随着每一次眨眼而沿着双颊大滴地滚落。  
滚烫的精液倾泻而出，射满了他的体内。州长挺动着身子，大张着嘴，就如同脱水的鱼，喉咙里发出毫无意义的音节，直到马丁内斯气喘吁吁地放开他，他才瘫倒在后者的怀里。  
外面早已下起了倾盆大雨。雷声从天边炸响，向着叫做伍德伯里的小镇滚滚而来。屋子里没有点灯，昏暗的光线映照着州长精疲力竭的面容，马丁内斯在背光的阴影中神情复杂。他把昏睡过去的州长抱了起来，放在一边的床上——这个看起来高挑强势的大个子其实轻得让人吃惊。  
马丁内斯在枕头下摸索着，直到指尖感受到那冰凉的触感。  
那是一把点四四军用柯尔特。  
他拿起这把枪，对准了州长的后脑。  
马丁内斯能感觉到它的弹夹里满满地装着沉甸甸的子弹，他的手指放在手枪保险上，却始终没有按下去。  
州长蜷缩在他的被子里，就如同一个再无害不过的婴儿，对于周遭将要发生的一切一无所知。  
马丁内斯试图回忆起眼前这个变态的家伙干的那些丧失人性的事。切割死去同伴的尸体当做圈养丧尸的食物，强迫政变中失败的人们走进那血腥而狂热的角斗场，对于一个即将逝去的生命的漠视和无动于衷……他就是个疯子，脆弱而神经质——马丁内斯在心里下了断言，一个时而表现正常，时而歇斯底里的疯子。  
当马丁内斯自己面对这个重大决定的时候，却莫名地于心不忍。他不得不说，也许他和这个叫做菲利普•布莱克的自称州长的人走的很近，可他甚至对这个偶尔流露出一瞬间的软弱的男人一无所知。马丁内斯甚至不知道他的过去，或者说他经历了什么才变成今天的样子。  
不过那又怎么样呢，他现在只是个对整个小镇的人都有威胁的疯子。  
马丁内斯又举起了手里的枪。自己现在完全可以一枪崩开他的头骨，一了百了，而菲利普什么也不会知道。  
马丁内斯能听见自己把牙齿咬得咯咯响的声音，那是他在发抖。他想起了那个叫做莉莉的女人关于发起政变的提议，还有那些声称要把州长处死之类的豪言壮语，现在看来它们都是那样的不可理喻。  
他做不到。  
他放下枪口，颓然地躺回床上，又把柯尔特塞回到枕头下面。  
马丁内斯把自己的心软归结于他本人“不愿做刺杀这种偷偷摸摸的事情”，然而他却忘了，绑架这种行为也不够算是光明正大。  
也许这件事可以稍后再议。

不知道过了多久，州长突然睁开了眼睛。  
但他却没有立刻起身，只是安静地侧卧着，倾听马丁内斯在睡梦中平稳的呼吸。然后，他开始缓慢且耐心地掀开马丁内斯盖在他身上的被子，逐渐坐了起来，接着无声无息地穿上皮靴，双脚着地站了起来。  
他掏出腰间珠光手柄的鲁格枪，装弹，上膛，瞄准。他黑色的眼睛里闪烁着仇恨和愤怒，还有被背叛之后的不信任，就如同一头受伤的野兽。  
这种漫无边际的怒火持续了很长时间，不过却在一点一点地消失，他屈起来的手指最终也没有扣下扳机。  
他知道，如果现在站在这里的是菲利普，他一定会毫不犹豫地开火，但他内心深处那个叫做“布莱恩”的人格从悬崖边上拉回了他，阻止他这么做。  
他总是不能成为那个完整的，完美的菲利普•布莱克。  
他迷失了。  
州长一言不发地把枪插回腰间，盯着马丁内斯的睡颜，很久才转身离开。

屋子里几乎伸手不见五指。  
这里唯一的光源就是那个装满了人头的水箱，冷光灯映出漂浮不定的黑影，也照亮了州长那张惨白如纸的脸。他的面庞泛起绝望的青灰色，双眼大睁着，牙齿紧紧咬在一起——如果不是他还有呼吸，别人可能会以为他早已死去多时。  
州长蜷缩在沙发里，双手抱住膝盖，指节发白，就好像他正在试图缩得小一点，更小一点，直到缩进沙发里去才好。  
州长的头发和衣服都湿透了，衬衫贴在身上，裤脚还在往下滴着水。黑色的及肩长发如同刚从水里捞出来的海藻，成绺的发丝紧贴着锁骨和面颊，衬得他的肤色更加不似生人。  
他在发抖，也许是因为寒冷，也许是因为那一直萦绕着他的未知的恐惧。  
他把大衣落在马丁内斯家了，仅仅是穿着衬衫走回来的。但州长却好像完全没有意识到这一点，只是蜷起他那过长的双腿，把脑袋埋在臂弯里。  
他开始害怕，害怕这个化身菲利普•布莱克的野兽所做出的一切，害怕他所有信任过的人全都背叛了他，害怕刚建立起来的关系又瞬间崩塌。  
那一部分叫做“布莱恩”的他已经胆怯了，大喊着告诉他停下，他还来得及回头。  
但菲利普对这一切再清楚不过。他选择了成为什么，就要一直戴着这张面具走下去，退缩的代价便是死无全尸。  
他想起了那个可怜的女孩梅根，想起了终日烂醉的鲍勃，想起了背叛了他的马丁内斯。无助的男人开始思考这些事是不是对的，羞愧和内疚填满他的心，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
他觉得自己应该需要喝点酒，或者是什么比威士忌再烈一点的东西，他可以一次喝下一加仑，只为了逃离他所正经历的一切。  
但他不能。他是一镇之长，他需要保持清醒的头脑，甚至还要对接下来有可能发生的政变严加提防。于是他只能手足无措地待在那里，任由铺天盖地的痛苦向他席卷而来，吞噬下他所有的强势的伪装，只剩下菲利普•布莱克最痛恨的软弱。  
州长终于发出了一声低低的，模糊不清的哽咽。泪水从眼中夺眶而出，他揪住自己湿漉漉的头发，克制不住地抽噎着，刻骨的悲伤压得他喘不过气来。  
空旷的屋子里回荡的只有他的哭声。但这声音只是低沉的，闷在衣服里的喘息，就如同他所有的秘密一样，永远不会有重见天日的那天。  
哭声渐渐轻了下来，最后转为无声的啜泣。州长抬起头来，惨白的光晕笼罩着他的脸，照亮这张棱角分明的面孔上所有的泪痕。他的肩膀微微耸动着，双眼血红，目光凝滞在房间里某个不为人知的角落。  
州长就这样一直看着，仿佛感觉不到时间的流逝。  
直到第二天的太阳射出第一缕晨曦。

马丁内斯猛地惊醒。  
他似乎睡过头了——外面的太阳已经升得老高，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中射了进来，把他晃得有些眼晕。菲利普已经不在了，被子有掀开的痕迹，他最钟爱的黑色大衣丢在不远处的椅背上。  
马丁内斯困倦地揉了揉眼睛，右手下意识地摸到枕头下方。  
触手可及的全是布料，那种空虚感让他坠入冰窖一般浑身冰凉。  
他的枪不见了。

“干得不错，伙计，”州长拍了拍身边呼吸急促的男孩的肩膀，得意地望着地上另一个男孩的尸体，他灰白的脑浆溅在了一边的草坪上，与早晨的露水混在一起。“你可算成为一个真正的男人了。”  
围观的人们不约而同地欢呼起来。男孩虚弱地笑了笑，似乎刚刚从自己的旧识变成行尸这一事实中恢复过来。“他刚才突然就开始攻击我们……天呐，他晚上什么时候偷偷溜出去的我妈妈都不知道。我们两个小时候常常一起到他姑姑家吃饭……”  
“放轻松，孩子，”州长抓住男孩的肩膀轻轻摇晃了两下，让他注视着自己。“看着我。你一定知道他早就不是你认识的那个好人了，对吧？你保护了你妈妈。嘿，别感到内疚——内疚解决不了任何问题。”  
男孩的精神似乎恢复了些，州长这才放开了他。“你的母亲会为你骄傲的。现在，去找她吧，她现在正需要你在她身边，”  
男孩点点头，回身要走开，却又转了过来，他迎着阳光，蓝色的瞳仁里满是喜悦和被肯定后的兴奋。“枪不错，”他这么说着，指了指州长的腰侧，然后像是害羞般飞快地跑开了。  
州长下意识地摸上腰间军用柯尔特的手柄，那温润的触感让他格外苍白的脸上盈起一丝若有若无的笑容。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 本人all Brian党求勾搭xxx无雷点，可产肉，特别污，接受一切Brian受的投喂w约吗（


End file.
